moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
02: Operation Sandstorm/transcript
Mission Briefing Situation: Multiple encrypted satellite transmissions intercepted from a remote desert hot spot in an unidentified Middle-Eastern location. Intel believes a new terrorist cell is setting up shop and recruiting foreign insurgents. Objectives: Knock out communication towers to undermine the operations of the suspected terrorist recruitment and training facility. Little resistance is expected. Rules of Engagement: Area seems clear of civilians - use of lethal force permitted. Maintain element of surprise. Mission 02: Operation Sandstorm Cut to the player as Warrens in a small courtyard with his squad. A dying Baz is seen on the ground being assisted by Jones. Fox descends a rope, apparently from the Huey seen at the end of the previous mission. Command: This is as far as I can get you! Rendezvous with your squad, find the courtyard and destroy the first tower. As the player approaches Jones, Baz dies. '' '''Jones': This is already going to hell! Go on ahead, Chief; we'll be right behind you. The player fights through the streets against hostile terrorists until they find a tower in a courtyard, surrounded by enemies. Command: Chief! You have to destroy that tower. Our satellites are picking up heavy enemy movements in the area. The player battles their way to the first radio tower and detonates C4 on it, effectively destroying it. Command: Proceed to the next tower, Chief! It is located hear the marketplace. The player goes through a building, jumps onto the street, then enters another house from the garage. Fox (over comms): This is Fox! I'm pinned! I'm pinned! Jones (over comms): Copy Fox. I'm on your six! Sit tight! The player moves through another building and an alley to the market. After a short firefight, the second tower is destroyed with C4. Command: Rendezvous with Sergeant Dozer ASAP. He's being overwhelmed near your position and needs help. Dozer (over comms): It's like they knew we were coming! Jones (over comms): Yeah, somebody dropped the ball on this one. The player fights through a stone passage, before finding Dozer. Command: Rendezvous with Sergeant Dozer, access the park near your position, and regroup with the rest of the team. Dozer is seen behind a wall of sandbags, on which a turret is mounted. Dozer: Chief, man that machine gun! The player fights approaching enemies coming from alleys. Once the area seems clear, Dozer moves forward, but is approached by a tank. Dozer: Ambush! The tank fires, injuring the player and destroying the wall to a building. Dozer: No worries, Chief. I got you. Dozer drags the player into the building that was shot. The roof is fired at by the tank, causing the ceiling to cave in on the passage, blocking it. The player and Dozer find themselves inside of a large, 3-story building, at the third floor. Command: Chief! Clear the area and wait for the rest of your team. Chief makes it out of the building, nearly at the rendezvous point. Ryan (over comms): My tower's tagged. On my way to the park. Ryan out. The player fights some terrorists at the park before the rest of the squad enters. Jones: Talk about a screw-up! Someone at Command will answer for this, I'll see to it! The level ends with the squad regrouped at the park.